Life's Not all Fun & 'Sunshine'
by xX7littlemisssunshine7Xx
Summary: Dwayne from 'Little Miss Sunshine' is being sent off to boarding school and isn't too excited about it. Will he accept his fellow students and be able to make friends? Will he also find true love? And what about flight school?
1. Last Day At Home

"Dwayne, you'll be getting a chance to start over again and make friends. Plus, that girl who just moved into the house next door goes to school there. What's her name again? Rose...no. Rachel?" My mother began to go through every name in the world that began with the letter 'R'.

"Rosalie," I informed her in a very monotone voice.

My mom stood up from the edge of my bed and walked over to the open door. "Well, dinner is in twenty minutes. Begin packing; we're leaving early tomorrow morning," she informed me before closing the door quietly.

_A chance to start over again. That sounds nice._

Who cares? At least at public school I could come home afterwards and get away from all of them. But at Braidenton, I'm gunna be with the same people. Everyday. 24/7.

_That couldn't be that bad. I'm sure a lot of them are pretty cool people._

Have you seen the clothes they wear? They're complete preps! Who are you anyway?

_The voice inside your head. Better known as your conscious._

Well, get out!

_Alright, alright. Cool your jets._

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out in a sigh. The only reason I agreed to go to this stupid boarding school was because everyone who graduated ended up doing whatever he or she wanted to. One of my role model pilots attended and so did many Senators and a couple Vice Presidents. It would be a good start if I wanted to go to flight school.

With yet another sigh, I swung my feet over the side of my bed and dragged myself off of my bed. A suitcase and a duffel bag were lying in the middle of my and my uncle Frank's nearly spotless room; the only other things dirtying it were a few books on my dresser. I wasn't exactly like all the other guys in my school. I preferred reading instead of socializing. I didn't play sports. And I had never been on a date. And my parents wondered why I was always staying home on weekends.

I walked over to my bookshelf and began scanning the titles. After about five minutes, I had chucked about 15 books into the duffel bag. I filled the remaining room with random posters and other decorative junk. Hey, I might be forced to room with some preps, but I'm gunna make sure I actually like my part of the room.

It took me another 10 minutes to pack all my clothes which wasn't much, and by then I could smell the aroma of pot roast and potatoes. Well, at least my last dinner here was going to be good.


	2. New Beginnings

Rosalie's POV

"Rosalie!" two girls squealed as I walked into my dorm room. The two girls were my best friends Audrina & Amanda. Ever since our first year here, which was 8th grade, we had been dorm mates and best friends. Audrina was the more 'exotic beuaty' type with her long dark hair and almond shaped, dark brown eyes. Alice had short, choppy white blonde hair, light blue eyes, and very pale skin. Me, on the other hand, had long dirty blonde hair, a medium skin tone, and light turquoise eyes.

I threw my bags on the floor and ran up to hug both of them.

"Audrina! Amanda! I missed you guys so much!" I exclaimed as we clung onto each other as if our lives depended on it. Other than school, we didn't get to see each other much. Audrina lived down in south Florida and Alice lived in Washington. And I recently moved to California.

"So how was France?" I questioned Alice as we all released each other. For two months of the summer, she had to study culinary in France. Alice adored cooking; the few times Audrina and I had visited her, she insisted she cook for us instead of going out to eat. She was exceptionally good at it, too. She says she gets it from her mother, who used to own a high-class bistro.

"It was sooo much fun! Everybody got to live at the dorms attached to the campus; I'm so happy I decided to take French. Well, there were students and chefs there from all different countries. Two of my teachers were Italian, one was French, and another was Cuban. My dorm mates weren't nearly as cool as you, but they were both French," Alice filled us in on everything about the camp. "Oh! I got my crème-brule down perfect!" she added happily, clapping for herself.

"Sounds great," I replied sincerely. I wish I could have gone somewhere this summer. But we just _had_ to move to some dreary town in California. I turned to one of my smaller suitcases and began unpacking some of my clothing.

Audrina stopped me, though, taking the navy blue Ralph Lauren polo shirt out of my hands. "Don't unpack now! Wait till after dinner. Nate is dying to see you," she informed me. At the mention of Nate, my heart sped up a little. We had begun dating in the middle of the school year last year and I was enormously eager to see him again. After all, he was the hottest senior in the school.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" I said calmly andd Alice hopped up from her bed that she was currently occupying. With Alice on my left and Audrina on my right, we strode out of the Villings dorm like super models; all walking at the same rhythm.

* * *

Dwayne's POV 

"So, here is your schedule then and you are in the Lewis dorm. Room… 104," the guidance counselor informed me, a big and cheesy smile on her face. She handed me about five different pieces of paper, one of them being my schedule. As I made my way out of the room and down the hallway, I looked it over. Italian II. English II. Algebra II. Chemistry. Journalism III. And lastle, Photography. Wow, I hadn't even taken Italian I yet. It was the same with Journalism.

As soon as I walked outside, I could feel the warm rays shining down on my back. But it wasn't horrible hot outside; there was a nice breeze. Looking around I realized how big the campus was. There were a few guys tossing around a football on a small patch of grass. Many cliques of people were standing around or sitting on benches. I observed them as I made my way to my dorm. It had a nice sized living space but I wasn't concerned with that right now. Room 204 was the second on the right, and when I opened it, I was a little relieved. It looked like I didn't get the biggest preps in the world as my dorm mates.


End file.
